Yume
by Nebyura
Summary: One shot: Kenshin tiene algo importante que pensar pero recordar puede ser muy doloroso [KxTKxK]


Mi primer fic de Kenshin. Espero que les guste. Lean y comenten por favor.

Disclaimer: Kenshin Himura y el resto de los personajes de la serie Samurai X pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.

**YUME**

Siempre he encontrado algo sumamente relajante en lavar, fue por eso que cuando la señorita Kaoru me pidió que me encargara de esa tarea no le encontré ningún problema. Eso fue ya hace tanto tiempo, que parece como si antes de eso todo hubiera sido un sueño. Pero yo sé que no es así.

Las niñas están dormidas, han jugado toda la mañana pero sus energías les han demandado una siesta. Se escucha el lejano sonido del dojo. Kaoru y Yahiko entrenan como todos los días. Sanosuke no ha venido este día y la Señorita Megumi dijo que vendría hasta el atardecer.

Kaoru... últimamente me encuentro pensando en ella todo el tiempo. A veces me pregunto si es el momento de decidirme y quedarme definitivamente a su lado. Tendría que dejar las peleas, dejar de tratar de arreglar el mundo con mi espada.

Una mariposa vuela frente a mí, sus alegres colores me recuerdan la bella sonrisa de Kaoru cuando le regalo una flor. Ahora sonrió, no tengo más que pensar. Ella tiene ya cautivos todos mis pensamientos.

¿Y mi corazón?

Continuo con mi labor, es algo doloroso tener que recordar. Tendré que dejar esta meditación para después.

La última prenda sale del agua. Perfectamente blanca aun expuesta al rayo directo del sol. La cuelgo en un lazo para que con el calor matinal se seque y luego miro alrededor para buscar algo mas en que entretenerme. Es aun temprano, tal vez sería bueno ir al río a pescar algo para la cena.

Vuelvo a girar mi mirada y encuentro a Ayame y Suzume durmiendo aun. Estoy seguro que si me marcho al río sin ellas se enfadarán. Decido esperar un poco más, ya han dormido cerca de una hora y no deberían tardar en despertar. Entonces todos juntos iremos al río y será mucho más divertido.

Me siento observando el cielo, las nubes están despejadas. Me tranquiliza saber que no lloverá hoy. Tal vez empecé a dormirme, no estoy seguro. Pero con un sobresalto me pongo alerta. Alguien me ha llamado. Con el oído atento busco la procedencia del sonido. Yahiko y la señorita Kaoru siguen entrenando y las pequeñas duermen aun.

La sangre se me hiela al escuchar una vez más mi nombre pronunciado por una voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar. -Kenshin- me llama por tercera vez. No hay duda, esa es la voz de Tomoe.

Me levanto rápidamente, no alcanzo a distinguir de donde proviene el llamado. Miro a todos lados pero no puedo encontrar presencia alguna alrededor. Camino por el jardín con paso firme y rápido pero me es imposible encontrarla.

Una vez más me llaman -Ken, Ken, vamos a jugar- pero el origen de la llamada es diferente. Las niñas se han despertado y demandan mi atención. Doy una última mirada alrededor, no hay nadie cerca. Me acerco a las pequeñas -Vallamos al río a pescar- les propongo y ellas aceptan entusiasmadas.

Busco los aditamentos para la pesca y aviso a Kaoru y Yahiko que nos ausentaremos; luego tomo a las pequeñas de la mano y comienzo a caminar lentamente. Tal vez fue solo mi imaginación.

Nunca aprendí a pescar cuando niño. Mi maestro nunca se molestó en enseñármelo aunque ahora que lo pienso, dudo que el conociera la técnica también. Pero creo que he aprendido algo acerca de este arte y no lo hago tan mal.

Requiere de mucha dedicación y de mucha paciencia. Pero teniendo a las niñas a mi lado el tiempo pasa más amenamente. Ellas ríen y juegan y recogen flores para hacerse una guirnalda. Me preguntan que flor me gusta más y si el color va con el de sus kimonos.

La tarde avanza y sigo sin conseguir pescar nada, tal vez mi ubicación en el río no es la adecuada. Pienso que debería cambiar de lugar pero una extraña somnolencia se ha apoderado de mí. Unos minutos más, si no pica nada en unos minutos mas iré río arriba.

Entonces regresa el llamado. La dulce voz de Tomoe pronuncia mi nombre. Sin dudar un segundo me pongo de pie e instintivamente sujeto la empuñadura de mi espada. Miro alrededor y no logro encontrar a nadie.

-Kenshin- escucho claramente como me habla al oído. Luego siento sus brazos rodeándome en un cálido abrazo. Cierro los ojos y dejándome llevar por el profundo sentimiento que emana de mi corazón dejo caer una lágrima.

-Tomoe- lo digo como si temiera que el menor sonido fuera a romper el momento. Y por un segundo creo que así es. Sus brazos me han soltado y su calor se ha alejado. Abro mis ojos con temor.

Pero la bella sonrisa de Tomoe frente a mí es lo que capta mi mirada. Me toma de la mano y caminamos por la orilla del río. Ahora también yo sonrió.

Hablamos poco, recordamos los días que vivimos juntos, hace ya tantos años. Fuimos muy felices en nuestra pequeña casa, alejados de todo y de todos. Solo ella y yo y un amor que crecía día a día. Me siento muy feliz.

Si tan solo ese tiempo no hubiera terminado jamás. Entonces un recuerdo doloroso llega a mi mente. Miro a Tomoe quien aún sujeta mi mano. Mi expresión debía ser realmente asustada porque ella me mira preocupada y me pregunta que sucede.

-Tomoe tú... tú moriste- ella me mira como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo y asiente -entonces esto es...

Ella vuelve a asentir -un sueño- me besa tiernamente en los labios -y ahora es tiempo que despiertes y sigas adelante con tu vida- un último abrazo, el último adiós.

Abro mis ojos lentamente. Esta muy oscuro. -Ken, Ken despierta- un par de vocecitas me llaman -Ya es de noche, regresemos al dojo.

Me levanto despacio, recojo el equipo de pesca y miro con sorpresa un par de peces en la cubetilla¿un regalo de despedida tal vez? Río para mis adentros. Con las niñas tomadas de las manos caminamos lentamente de regreso a casa.

Como lo imaginaba, a la entrada del dojo nos esperan el doctor Genzai y Kaoru muy preocupados por nuestra tardanza. También Sanosuke y Yahiko se quejan pero al ver lo que he traído para la cena olvidan su enfado.

-Lamento haberte preocupado Kaoru- le digo mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonroja y dice que entremos, la noche es fría.

Las estrellas iluminan el cielo y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro mientras miro a Kaoru entrar a la casa. Ya no tengo nada más que pensar. Seguiré adelante con mi vida, como dijo Tomoe, mi vida junto a Kaoru.

FIN


End file.
